nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
J-J-Jump
|description = Use your super J-J-Jump powers to escape the flood in this teeny icon adventure.}} J-J-Jump is a platformer icon game released on July 19, 2012. The player controls a teeny hero trying to escape rising waters. This game was made a distributable game on February 20th, 2013. Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Levels The player guides the teeny hero along platforms while escaping the rising waters, which are signified by blue waves that move up the screen quickly and engulf the player if he or she is not fast enough. The teeny hero is able to jump while midair, but is limited to only five jumps. These jumps are regained when the teeny hero passes a checkpoint, although they can also be replenished between checkpoints in the form of juice. The player's goal is to land the teeny hero on the goal flag without dying. Previously, if the player was to close out of the game, his or her progress would not be saved and the game would have to be started again from level one (the same as in Gunbrick). This meant the player had to beat the game all in one sitting, without closing or refreshing it. However, on August 24, 2012, Nitrome (along with a few other changes) added a level select screen to the game, so that the player could pick any level they wanted to start on that they had already beaten. This level select screen could only be accessed if the player closed or refreshed the page. Level 1 The first level involves a lot of vertical jumping, and has pickups of J-J-Jump juice on almost every platform up to the first checkpoint. After crossing the jump-through platforms, the teeny hero must jump up a series of grassy platforms before reaching the finish flag. Level 2 It is on level 2 that the rising of the flood starts to become noticeable. Level 2 first requires the teeny hero to jump over gaps between platforms, until the first checkpoint is reached. Then, with multiple jump pickups, the teeny hero needs to jump over a set of grassy platforms, each which get progressively higher than the other. With several extra jumps and collecting the J-J-Jump juice, the player can reach the second checkpoint. Now, the player faces smaller platform gaps, each with the J-J-Jump juice on them. Travelling in the right direction, the teeny hero can cross the third checkpoint. Multiple jumps are required for the teeny hero to reach extensively high platforms, each with their own jump boosts for the player to replenish the teeny hero's jumps. The small gaps that appeared in between the second and third checkpoint guide the teeny hero to the left direction until the fourth checkpoint is reached. The goal flag, not too far away from the checkpoint, is reached once the teeny hero makes small jumps over several platforms alternating in height and length. Level 3 Level 3 introduces J-J-Jump's enemies. While travelling in the right direction, the teeny hero will encounter two spiders and at the very end of the path, a fly. Going down the opening made after killing the fly, the player should go right again and up several brown platforms to reach the checkpoint. Afterwards, the teeny hero can choose to jump or run under the four flies, which travel up and down, so he may reach the next checkpoint. The teeny hero should then travel right, jumping on the heads of the spiders in the gaps between platforms if the player chooses to. Once he goes all the way to the right, the teeny hero jumps up to get to the second checkpoint. Next, the teeny hero is led in the left direction, where two spiders pace around on the J-J-Jump juice pickups. Upon reaching the ledge, over the spiders, he will come to two enclosed areas, each with a spider walking around in them. Right above those two areas is the third checkpoint. Two wide gaps are then seen to the right of the player, each with flies circling around in a counter-clockwise direction. The player can choose to use multiple jumps to reach the platforms and avoid the flies, or they can use the flies as a boost to take small jumps and reach each platform. Jumping up again, the player will encounter three more spiders and a narrow passageway guarded by a spider before the finish can be touched. Level 4 Two new mechanics are introduced to this level: springs and switches. The teeny hero first follows the platforms with springs to reach the switches. Upon pressing them, the blue blocks blocking the first checkpoint will be moved out of the way, and the player can now reach it. A switch and set of blue blocks must be passed in between the first and second checkpoint. The player must be careful not to let the teeny hero get squashed by them as they move down to clear the path. The teeny hero will then encounter a spider between two springs, and above it, a large area with four flies moving vertically, alternating a pattern with the springs. To the far right, the teeny hero should jump a large gap to reach the third checkpoint. Jumping up into the next area, four flies circle counter-clockwise, with the ground covered by springs. The player will probably be low on jumps at this point, so the springs should be used to jump on the flies' heads. By eliminating them, the player can clear the way to the fourth checkpoint. After jumping up and right as far as possible, the player will see multiple switches and blue blocks covering most of them. The first exposed switch should be landed on, then every uncovered switch will follow. Even after using the jump boosts, the player may run out of jumps by the time they reach the top. Three springs, one on each elevated platform, can then be used to reach the goal flag. Level 5 The teeny hero needs to take two jumps each to cross the two paths of black tar, first encountered on this level. After jumping up to the next platform, the teeny hero has to cross a gap of black flames to reach the first checkpoint. The next area has many springs, and three black flames in between a few of them. There are also springs above each of the flames, and the player needs to safely get past all of them to get to the second checkpoint. Following the second checkpoint, the teeny hero should jump up and activate the switch. He should move away left or right to avoid being crushed by the blue blocks that clear the way to jump up. Without using jumps, the player should destroy all the spiders wandering back and forth in the low-level areas. The player should be quick, however, as they move down to the ground and jump up the next set of platforms to the right to get to the third checkpoint. The player will then see a low-level area with two flies in each of the tiny areas. Jumping up while avoiding the flies, the teeny hero can reach the fourth checkpoint with ease. To the player's left is then ground covered with springs, and two black flames, one on the ceiling and one on the ground. The player needs to guide the teeny hero left without hitting any of the flames due to the bouncing of the springs. A strategy for this is to get close to the flame on the ceiling as possible, and quickly move the teeny hero left when he is going down after the bounce. A long passageway with multiple jump boosters should be followed up until the teeny hero reaches the finish. Level 6 Blue blocks are first seen moving on their own without the help of switches. The player first moves the Teeny hero right, up, then left to reach the first checkpoint. After crossing an area with two flies and blue blocks in between them, the Teeny hero will reach the second checkpoint. He should now jump left over three black flames, cross the crusher block and reach the third checkpoint. Quickness is essential for this next part of the level. The Teeny hero must hit the switch and immediately run under the blue blocks as they come down to avoid getting squashed or stuck. A black flame on the ceiling to the right can be used for restarting if the Teeny hero does get stuck. Once the switches are down, the player can jump over the gaps made by the blue blocks. The fourth checkpoint will be reached. The player now faces three crusher blocks, which the Teeny hero must run under, then over, and avoid getting crushed between both. Doing so will get the Teeny hero to the fifth checkpoint. After jumping up and avoiding the two crusher blocks crashing into each other, there will now be an area with two springs on either sides, four crusher blocks moving back and forth and a lot of J-J-Jump juice. While jumping, the player needs to be careful not to get crushed by the blocks, but also that they jump through the only jump-through platform and not hitting the grassy part, making all jumps worthless. Making it up there will allow the player to cross the sixth checkpoint. Jumping up, the player will see two sets of three moving blue blocks. The first set moves horizontally, while the other moves vertically. The Teeny hero must jump up and cross over the vertically moving blocks to get to the seventh checkpoint. Then, running under two large crushing blocks, the player will reach the goal flag. Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Ending Pick ups *J-J-Jump juice - Gives the teeny hero an extra jump. Enemies *'Flies:' These enemies will just fly around and will kill the teeny hero if it touches it. They can be killed with one hit on their heads. *'Spiders:'They will walk on the platform they are on. With one hit on their heads, they can be destroyed. Hazards *'Flood' - A hazard in all levels of the game. It rises during the entire level, and can kill the teeny hero. *'Black flames' - Black flame-like substance that kills the teeny hero. *'Black tar' - Similar to the flood, only black tar stays in the same spot. *'Cannons' - Shoots black balls at the teeny hero. *'Giant squish blocks' - Large black boxes that try to slam into the teeny hero. Interactive objects *'Springs' - Cause the teeny hero to bounce. *'Switches' - Cause blue blocks to move. *'Blue blocks' - Move when switches are pressed. Trivia *J-J-Jump is Nitrome's second icon game. *J-J-Jump is also the second icon game to become distributable. *The blue blocks also resemble the Nitrometris blocks from Mega Mash and they can also be seen on the NES skin of the Nitrome home page. *J-J-Jump is one of the three games that has more than one punctuation in their name, the others being B.C. Bow Contest and changeType(). *The "M" and "P" are connected in J-J-Jump's logo. *Part of J-J-Jump's music was remixed for the Casino World theme in Leap Day. Category:Platform games Category:Icon games Category:Games Category:J-J-Jump Category:2012 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Distributable games Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games